


Battle At The Trash Dump

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sawamura caught the bad guys, but Kuroo always managed to make them get minimum punishment, or even get them free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle At The Trash Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Based on my post on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/139199064049/detective-sawamura-and-defense-attorney-kuroo-au).

Everybody knew about the rivalry between Homicide Detective Sawamura Daichi and Defense Attorney Kuroo Tetsurou. Their rivalry was way too deep, started even in their younger days, when they were just a rookie in Homicide Department and Nekoma Law Office.

Now, when they were already reached the top of their career path, the rivalry just grew more intense.

Sawamura slammed the table at his office, made both Sugawara Koushi and Azumane Asahi flinched.

“He defended a murderer, goddammit! And let her lose after all the hassle I had been through to catch her!” he shouted to Sugawara and Azumane, rubbed his temple in frustration.

Homicide Departement just closed a case of serial killing and abduction. The culprit was Shirofuku Yukie, a psycho girl who abducted and killed children. After months of investigation, Sawamura finally got the evidence to threw Shirofuku to prison, but of course, Shirofuku picked Kuroo as her defense attorney, and now she was released only with 5 years punishment. How could she get away with only 5 years punishment after killing twelve kids? Only Kuroo and his silver tongue could manage that.

Sawamura was beyond mad. He was furious.

“Nothing you can do, Sawamura,” Sugawara said, earned a death-glare from Sawamura, but the grey-haired didn’t back off. “Judge Tanaka already made her decision.”

Of course Sugawara was right. Sawamura knew that. He gritted his teeth, swoop his jacket and walk away from his office, without saying anything else to his partners.

“Where is he going?” Azumane asked, watching Sawamura’s back as he walked further away.

Sugawara sighed contently. “Nekoma Law Office I guess.”

* * *

 

Sugawara prediction was right. Twenty minutes later, Sawamura was standing in front of Kuroo’s office, banging the lawyer’s door furiously. He didn’t even care that Kuroo’s secretary, Yaku Morisuke, currently glaring at him. Well, actually it was a usual sight at Nekoma Law Office. Sawamura always came after he lost a case and then banging at Kuroo’s door. And since Sawamura _always_ lost, Yaku was getting used to it. Although he would appreciate more civil interaction.

“Kuroo, open the fucking door!”

The door flung open, and Kuroo’s assisstant, Kozume Kenma appeared with his bored look. He didn’t say anything to Sawamura, just walked past him while Sawamura barged in, only to find Kuroo was sitting in his desk, eating something that smelled like his favorite grilled salted mackarel pike.

Sawamura closed the door behind him harshly, and gave his best death-glare to the taller man.

“Well, well, isn’t it our Detective Sawamura,” Kuroo said in his mocking tone, but he put his mackarel away. Sawamura smirked at that, satisfied that he had Kuroo’s full attention.

“You should stop defending those murderers, Kuroo. How can you sleep at night? Knowing that those bad guys don’t get enough punishment or even roaming around free?”

Kuroo chuckled. “You know very well that I sleep on top of silk sheet, Sawamura. It’s hard to think about murderers when you’re warm and comfy.”

Sawamura groaned. “Where is your conscience?!”

Kuroo’s smirk widened. He walked closer to Sawamura and then grabbed the detective’s tie. Sawamura always hated the big height differences between them.

“How about we forget about the murderers,” Kuroo said, “And let’s talk about the real problem here instead.” His voice was now low and seductive, and Sawamura also hated the way his body reacted to that sinful voice. “Go to dinner date with me.”

Sawamura rolled his eyes, made Kuroo laughed.

“Come on, Sawamura. We both know what we feel towards each other.”

Kuroo’s fingers had leaving Sawamura’s tie and now tracing the colar of his shirt. It took a whole lot of Sawamura’s willpower to not to shiver to the touch.

“And I already said no, Kuroo.”

Kuroo sighed, resting his head on Sawamura’s temple. “Why?”

“Because you’re such a playboy and I will be just another one night stand for you.”

Kuroo straightened up, this time, he looked at Sawamura with a serious expression that was so rare. And honestly, it made Sawamura’s heart skipped a beat.

“What if I said that I will comitted to you if you agree to go out with me?”

Sawamura lifted his eyebrow, shot Kuroo an unsure look.

“What’s the guarantee?”

Once the question left Sawamura’s lips, Kuroo smirked and made Sawamura regretted what he just asked.

* * *

 

Sawamura didn’t have the control of his body anymore. He was trapped between the sofa’s expensive leather and Kuroo’s warm body on top of him. He was panting uncontrollably under Kuroo’s touch. His shirt was undone, exposing his bare torso while Kuroo was kissing him senseless.

He let out a restrained groaned when Kuroo licked his jawline. He was hanging on tight on Kuroo’s back, grinding slowly to Kuroo’s knee between his legs.

Kuroo’s hand wandered his torso and down to his pants, in the right place, made Sawamura arched his back and moaning Kuroo’s name under his breath.

Sawamura returned the favor. He let go his clutch on Kuroo’s back and gripped Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo hissed and then bite Sawamura’s left earlobe to suppress his moan. Sawamura let Kuroo’s fingers slipped inside his pants, and when he felt the fingers wrapped around his, Sawamura shuddered.

“Do me too, Daichi.”

Kuroo didn’t need to ask. He unzipped Kuroo’s pants and let Kuroo’s cock free, before pumped it with his fist. It fit perfectly on Sawamura’s hand.

Kuroo’s mouth was back on Sawamura’s while their hand moving in the same rhythm. Sawamura couldn’t keep his moan anymore. But then he felt Kuroo’s hand on his wrist, asked him to let go of his cock.

Sawamura opened his eyes, obeyed reluctantly. He watched Kuroo crawled down on him, leaving trail of kisses from his neck to his abs, and with an intense gaze which bore into Sawamura’s eyes, he swallowed Sawamura’s dick slowly.

Not having Kuroo’s back on top of him anymore, Sawamura gripped the sofa’s leather tightly.

“Fuck, Tetsu….”

Sawamura couldn’t feel anything else beside Kuroo’s mouth around him. He could feel Kuroo’s tongue moved sinfully against his cock, gave it the right pressure on every spots. Kuroo’s head moved down again, and Sawamura could feel the back of Kuroo’s throat against his slit.

Sawamura released a moan and managed to locked his fingers on Kuroo’s black hair. Sawamura couldn’t help but started moving his hips up, fucking Kuroo’s mouth.

He was on the tip of coming when he felt Kuroo’s mouth left him, leaving his cock hard and free in the open air.

“Not gonna let you have all the fun, eh?” Kuroo whispered. His voice was a little bit hoarse and his lips swollen, but it just made Sawamura’s cock twitched with anticipation.

Kuroo aligned their body and pressed their hips together. When Sawamura felt their cock touched, he automatically gripped Kuroo’s ass to pull him closer, eager for more contacts.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Kuroo smirked into his ear and before Sawamura could talk back, he could feel Kuroo’s hand wrapped around them and pumping them together.

“Godammit…,” Sawamura hissed.

Kuroo was moaning directly to his ears in every strokes and it surely brought Sawamura to his edge. He clutched Kuroo’s ass tightly when he felt the heat began to gather in his gut.

“Tetsu…!”

And with the shout of the lawyer’s name, Sawamura came all over them. Kuroo was still pumping for another three strokes before he came too, panting with Sawamura’s name in every breath.

They stayed still for few minutes, tried to calm their breath.

“You’re such a hot mess,” Kuroo commented when he finally pulled away.

Sawamura snorted. “Look at yourself.”

Kuroo laughed and pressed down their temple together. He closed his eyes while Sawamura studied the look on the lawyer’s face.

They were just standing in the middle of the room few minutes ago. Sawamura was asking for guarantee, and Kuroo kissed him, slowly and carefully like Sawamura was a porcelain doll, and it snapped Sawamura’s control. He kissed back the taller guy eagerly, obviously startled Kuroo, and then they just got along with the flow, until now, they just made out on Kuroo’s sofa.

Actually it wasn’t a secret that Kuroo was so smitten over Sawamura. Everybody in the Homicide Department and Nekoma Law Office knew it. Even Sawamura knew it. But he just didn’t want to accept Kuroo’s proposal so easily.

“This kind of things usually done after five dates, you know,” Sawamura broke the silence. Kuroo smiled, not his usual grin, but an actual smile. Though his eyes still closed. The total bliss on Kuroo’s expression made Sawamura realised that this guy was serious about him.

“You were the one who started it, Daichi.”

Sawamura snorted. “Oh, what’s this? Your reply is so lame. Your silver tongue lost its touch, Tetsu?”

Kuroo’s smile widened as he snuggled into the crook of Sawamura’s neck. “I can’t think right now, Daichi,” he sighed. “You already made me can’t think properly after a make out session. Imagine what will you make me after the real sex.”

Sawamura laughed and hugged Kuroo closer. “Maybe I can finally make you stop defending those bad guys?”

“Please note that the sex should be mindblowing, Sawamura. Don’t go ahead of yourself.”

Sawamura chuckled. “Let’s just see.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever write an intimate scene in English orz As I expected, write it in my native language is way easier.  
> And it's rushed I can't even decided it's porn with/without plot orz.
> 
> Anyway, it has been done, so, God forgive me for I have sinned.


End file.
